Blank: An Animal Crossing Fanfic
by AppleStrueselWaffle
Summary: Rover is an ordinary, but rich kitten, longing for a real friend and an adventure to share with them. But is his new friend more mysterious than he can handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Rover**

I awoke late that night. I was usually a pretty heavy sleeper so my eyelids felt heavy and my vision was blurred at the edges. I clenched my paws into fists and rubbed at my eyes. A sudden crash resounded from the kitchen, most likely the reason as to why I woke up so late. I grabbed a baseball bat from the corner that my dad had bought me when I was five or so, hoping I could make friends through a sport. (Not that that worked out. They wanted me to come to their birthdays because my parents were stinking rich and would buy nice presents.) I quickly made my way down the stairs, treading lightly and avoiding the spots where the floorboards creaked noisily. I finally made my way into the kitchen, exhaling slowly and closing my eyes, I put a determined look on my face before stepping in, holding the bat out in front of me threateningly.

A figure stood at the refrigerator, a small feline silhouette wearing a simple dress. The dress seemed to be torn to shreds but I couldn't tell, the light from the fridge was causing the feline to be no more than a shadow. Unless… It was a shadow monster!

No, that was silly. I needed to start thinking like the ten year old I was, not the eight year old I used to be. Slowly stepping forward, I tapped the figure on the shoulder.

The figure whirled around to face me, causing the fridge door to slam shut. I dashed to the entrance of the kitchen and flipped the light switch, illuminating the room in a soft glow. No feline or creature was in sight so I sighed and went back upstairs so I could sleep.

That morning at breakfast, I told my parents. The kindest of our maids, Rosalina, was cooking apple streusel pancakes with the apples that had been picked that morning from my father's orchard.

"Dad, do we have guests?" I asked as I poked at a bit of pancake on my plate.

My father, a stern cat with navy blue fur and intense yellow eyes, looked up from his newspaper at me, "Of course not, Rover. You know that we don't usually have guests and that we would have told you if we did."

"Why do you ask?" My mother asked me. She was a kind cat with soft, light blue fur and kind amber eyes that always shone with innocence. If she were a stranger inviting me into her home, I would probably meet her gaze and gladly follow her in.

"Well, I got up late last night and there was someone going through the fridge…" I murmured quietly.

"Someone going through the fridge? Preposterous, Rover! Your imagination is acting up again. What did I tell you about-" My father said, his face reddening as small clouds of smoke pillowed above him.

"Henry." My mother said softly, but firmly, "He's just a kitten, you know how they are. You were a kitten once, too, you know."

"I know that I was a kitten once, you don't have to remind me of such horrendous times." My father said, closing his eyes to hide his frustration.

At that point, my parents got into a conversation about how my father was once a kitten and that he should treat me better so I ducked away and went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Rover

When my mom had tucked me in that night and turned out the lamp by my bed, I closed my eyes and focused on the sound her paws made as she walked down the hallway. Finally hearing the creaking floorboard noises subside to let the squeaking door take a turn, I stood up. Maneuvering in the dark was never a challenge for me. I had inherited that ability from my grandfather. Neither of my parents could see that well. I grabbed my baseball bat and a plastic knight's helmet from last halloween.

I made my way down to the kitchen once more. I knew it wasn't my imagination last night. There was a feline sneaking food. I just knew it.  
Pausing outside the doorway, I listened carefully, soon hearing a shuffling of paws and the fridge door opening slowly. I inhaled slowly and ran in silently, jumping at the silhouette and pinning them to the ground. I placed the bat on the ground and kicked it away with my foot, making it roll away towards the oven.

"Who are you?" I asked.

P-please… Let me go…" the shadow said, squirming slightly.

If I let you go, will you stay here?" I said softly, relaxing my grip on them.

"Y-yes."

I stood up and walked over to the doorway, flipping the light switch into the on position. The warm lights flickered on and I sat down beside the feline figure. They covered their face with their paws, shivering slightly. They wore a dress made of rags, torn up and muddy.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice softer than before.

"I don't h-have a name." the cat stuttered, I could barely hear them through their paws.

"Don't have a name?" The cat shook their head slowly, "But… Everyone has a name."

"I don't."

"Stay right there. I… I'm going to go get someone real quick. Don't be afraid of them."

The cat nodded and I made my way down the hall, pausing at a large wooden door. I knocked on it gently and stood there, waiting for them to answer.

Eventually, the door opened. Inside stood Roselina, dressed in a long, blush colored nightgown with curlers in her graying hair. Her bluish fur was somewhat matted from sleep.

"Rover?" She said, her appearance may have been bedraggled and tired, but her voice was as full and sweet as ever.

"Sorry to wake you, Roselina. But I need some help." I apologized.

I led the bluish furred cat towards the kitchen quietly where the feline sat on the floor, face still covered.

I cleared my throat to catch her attention and she nodded, acknowledging my existence.

"I would like you to meet Roselina. She's a maid here. She's going to help me help you." I explained carefully.

Roselina knelt beside her, placing a paw on her white furred back and rubbing it slowly.

"Now now… What is your name?" Roselina asked her.

"I… Don't have one…" They whispered.

"Don't have a name! Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Roselina smiled, "Why don't you uncover your face for me, dear?"

The cat paused and then frantically shook her head, "You'll hate me."

"Good heavens, dear. I would never hate." Roselina said to her.

"Promise?"

"I cross my heart."

She took a shuddering breath and slowly removed her shaking arms and paws. Underneath them was… Nothing?

Nothing? What?

Roselina hid her surprise very well and smiled at her gently, "Why would I hate you for that?"

"B-because everyone hates my face. Everyone leaves." She said softly.

"I would never leave or hate you." Roselina promised her, "Now let's get you all tidied up."

I'm kinda new to writing Fanfiction so I'd really appreciate critiques! I hope you guys are liking the story so far. (If anyone is actually reading this.) I plan to update this as often as possible and would love opinions if you have any!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rover**

I didn't try to enter after Roselina pulled the mystery cat into her room. That was girl stuff. I didn't want to be involved. And it was none of my business any how. I waited outside of the doorway for what felt like thirty minutes but it may have been much shorter. I didn't have a watch to help keep track of time and boredom was gnawing at me constantly.

"Rover dear, please come in." Roselina whispered to me, her head poking out of the doorway.

I stood up and nodded, following her into her room. Roselina's bedroom was probably the nicest of all of the workers, she had everything that someone would need to survive - a bed, a desk with a rotary phone, a short dresser, and a comfortable chair tucked in the corner. All of the furniture was a shade of tan and made of wood, giving off the vibe of a ranch. Not that I had ever been to a ranch, but it felt like one.

The mystery cat stood shyly in front of Roselina's dresser. Her previously dusty white fur had been brushed clean and she wore a dark pink dress covered in a pattern of white cosmos.

The cat seemed to stare right at me, but I couldn't tell with her lack of eyes. She walked over to Roselina's desk and retrieved a marker, placing it in my paw when she stood a few steps away from me.

"Please... Draw me a face..." She said softly.

I looked at her in utter confusion at first but that befuddlement eventually gave way to understanding. She wanted to look normal and to not be stared at. At least, that's how I figured it was. I nodded in understanding and took a step closer as I uncapped the marker.

I took my time as I drew on her white fur. The black marker stood out against her white facial fur. When I had finished, a crudely drawn face stared back at me, with unblinking eyes and a kind smile.

Roselina held up a mirror for the cat and smiled.

The cat nodded in satisfaction before jumping beside me and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you..." She whispered into my ear.

"We're not done yet." Roselina said.

Both the cat and I stared at her, not knowing what she meant.

"You still need a name."

The cat thought for a moment, "I don't know any names."

"What about... Whiteboard?" I suggested. My suggestion only earned me a glare from Roselina that said to not be so rude.

"Bianca?" Roselina said with a small shrug.

"How about Blanca?" I muttered softly.

"Blanca!" The cat exclaimed happily, "Blanca! I like that name."

"Blanca it is." Roselina said with a small smile.

**Reviews are still appreciated and to answer someone's question, yes, this is based off of how Rover sometimes asks about a mysterious cat in Wild World while he's at the Roost. I'm building up to it so don't worry! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rover**

I left Blanca in Roselina's room that night. She had assured me that my parents would be alerted of Blanca's presence in the morning. Until then, I was told to go back to sleep.

I had crawled back upstairs, into my inviting bed. The comforter felt even softer than usual and my pillow felt like a cloud to my heavy head. Despite how sleepy I was, I was restless. My mind was filled with questions that may never be answered.

Where did Blanca come from? Why didn't she have a face? How can she talk without a functioning mouth? How did she get here? How can she see without eyes? Would I ever stop asking these pointless questions?

I finally decided to count sheep. I made it to fifty seven when everything seemed to blend together. My eyelids drooped and I fell into a heavy, much needed sleep.

I awoke to the smell of pancakes in the air that morning - Roselina's secret recipe that she always cooked on Sundays. Still a bit tired, I got up and patted my fur down, slipping into a sweater vest that my mother must have put out for me the previous night.

Floorboards creaking, I stomped down the stairs, enjoying the fact that I didn't have to be silent for once. I walked into the kitchen with a polite smile, but my eyelids were lower than usual with the lack of sleep I had received.

The table was being occupied by three cats - my mom, my dad, and... Blanca! I assumed that Roselina had talked to them about her and that all was well.

I took my seat by Blanca, she was currently talking to my mother about how she had never had pancakes before.

"Never had pancakes?" My mom gasped, "Well, I'm sure you'll like them. Roselina is the best pancake chef around."

"Around?" Roselina scowled jokingly, "I think you mean in the world."

Blanca giggled and gave a small wave to me. Her crudely drawn face from the night before was still there - only smudged a bit on the edges.

"How did you meet Blanca, Rover?" My father said curiously, peering over the top of his reading glasses.

I cleared my throat slightly and began telling him, "I heard a noise and came downstairs the other night to see a shadow in front of the fridge, but they ran away before I had a chance to see them. I came back the next night and got them to stay. Roselina helped me."

"So she was the food thief..." My father mused.

"She's not a bad cat! I promise!" I said quickly.

"And she'll be staying with us." My mother said sternly, obviously directing her words at my dad.

"Right right." He said with a nod, returning to his newspaper.

Roselina walked over, balancing four plates on her arms, she placed them on the table carefully without them wobbling the slightest bit.

Cautiously, Blanca picked up a fork and began cutting the pancakes into small bits. She picked one up and dipped it in syrup and bit it off her fork.

If she had a true face, it would have brightened up just then.

I think Blanca started feeling more at home after that morning. She helped Roselina with cooking and chores and was always talking to my mom about how their days were. Blanca was constantly thanking my mother, Roselina, my father, and I for our hospitality.

When I was at school for the day, Blanca would stay at home, and I would teach her some basic things when I got home like math, reading, and writing. As I taught her, she came out of her shell more and became more talkative, telling me about what she did before she got here.

"I wandered from house to house, led by this feeling. I can't exactly describe it but I guess it was like I was being drawn there..." She told me one day as I was teaching her about writing in cursive.

"Like magnets?" I asked.

"Magnets?"

I led Blanca into the kitchen where I pulled a magnet off of the fridge door and showed her how the magnet was drawn to the door and stuck to the door.

"Exactly! But it wasn't physical. It was more like a mental thing." Blanca told me, "I don't know exactly what it was but people would draw faces on me. They always seemed to have just seen a friend from a distant town before seeing me. I noticed that pattern after a while."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rover**

Blanca stayed with us for a long time. I finished grade school, middle school, and high school - Blanca was with us through all of it. When I finished high school, I showed Blanca what I was hoping to do.

It was a rainy night, lightning flashed almost strobe-like with rain pounding on the windows. I turned the light in my room on and pulled out a binder from under my bed.

"This," I said, "Is the plan I formulated when I was nine. I started it when my grandfather took me on a train ride back home after a long visit with him."

I pointed to a crude crayon drawing of me with a duffle bag boarding a train, a silly smile scribbled on my face.

"This is the basic idea of the plan, to travel the world with my duffle bag." I told her, grinning broadly.

Blanca nodded and a question mark appeared over her head, "How do I fit into all of this?"

"Well... I made this plan before I met you... But I've been thinking about how you could fit into it. You see, traveling can be lonely and if you were to come with me, by choice, of course, it wouldn't be so bad."

Blanca thought for a minute, "That... Would be great!"

"Maybe we could find out what that feeling you get is," I added.

"I doubt it. But I'll still come!" Blanca said.

We left for the train station the next day. The sky was grey and the air was cool, rain looming on the horizon. Each of us had packed a duffle bag the night before. With a pink duffle bag in one paw, Blanca shuffled up the steps in front of me.

My mother, father, and Roselina followed us to the station, telling us that they would buy the tickets for us.

"Be safe. Make sure you take showers everyday and change your clothes." My mother told me as she released me from her embrace.

I held out a paw for my dad to shake but he wrapped his arms around my neck in an awkward bear hug. I patted his back and closed my eyes.

As soon as he released me, Roselina hugged me kindly. I noticed that Blanca was getting the same treatment that I was. She was almost like the sister I'd never had.

The train rolled into the station and the threesome hopped off the platform. Blanca and I climbed onto the train and took our seats, waving to the leaving party as the hulking automotive departed.

"So this is it," I murmured, "This is my dream come true." A silly smile creeped onto my face as I thought about it.

"So... Where are we going?" Blanca asked me.

**I'm going to need some Animal Crossing human characters coming up very soon so if you would like to, please PM me with a character name, appearance description, personality description, and town name! It would be greatly appreciated! Also, thank you to everyone who is reading! You guys are awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rover**

"We're going to the town of Meh.!" I said happily.

Blanca pulled the tickets out of my hand at looked down at them, "It says we're going somewhere called Owl City, Rover."

"What?!" I exclaimed, pulling the tickets out of her paws.

It read Owl City.

We bought the wrong tickets.

"What are we going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Calm down Rover. We can get to Owl City and we'll buy tickets to Meh.. It'll be fine!" Blanca assured me.

I chewed on my claws but pulled them back in after listening to Blanca.

"You're right. Everything will be fine!" I said. I pulled a book out of my duffle bag to read.

"Now pulling into Owl City! Eek!" A voice announced over the speaker system.

"Looks like this is our stop." I said, nudging Blanca. I put my book away and waited for the train to stop completely before standing up and stretching.

Blanca and I got off the train and walked off the platform. Animals were meeting up with their families are pulling out umbrellas.

Umbrellas?

A sudden clap of thunder was heard before rain drops fell rapidly from the heavens. I knelt down beside my duffle bag and rifled through it's contents, trying to find an umbrella. Blanca did the same with hers.

"No umbrella." I reported.

"Ditto." She said to me, her voice sounded somewhat sad. I looked over at her to see that her face was being washed away by the rain.

I looked in the distance to see a wooden shack with a warm yellow glow coming from the inside. Slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder, I took Blanca's bag and elbow, and led her to the store. I could feel her shivering.

We stepped into the shack, cold and wet from the harsh weather.

"Welcome, welcome!" A voice greeted us. I saw a brown raccoon with sleepy blue eyes and a sapphire blue apron. Seeing our sorry state, he rushed over to us and led us to the back of the store.

Digging through a basket, he pulled out fresh clothing and two towels. He passed them to us and showed us where we could change with privacy. I could tell that he was surprised by Blanca's lack of face.

I went to the spot and changed into a spade shirt that felt about ten sizes too big for me. I returned to the raccoon to see that he was wringing out our old clothes.

"My name is Tom Nook." He explained to me.

"I-I'm Rover. And this is Blanca." I told him, placing bells on the counter.

Tom Nook looked down at the bells and turned his nose up, putting them back in my paw.

"I won't accept your money. I have plenty, yes. And this is just me being courteous." Tom explained to me.

I blinked at him and shrugged, putting the bells in my wallet.

"So, what brings you two to Owl City?" Tom asked us. Blanca and I had changed into the clothes he have us and were now seated by the wall.

"We were actually on our way to the town of Meh. but we bought the wrong tickets." Blanca explained, "Do you have a marker?"

"Meh.? I've heard of that town. I travel there a lot, actually. I'm a traveling business man. I go between towns and run general stores and real estate. I prefer real estate." He told us as he retrieved a marker.

Blanca took the marker from his out stretched paw and passed it to me. I took it in my paw and began drawing her a new face. Tom was polite enough not to ask.

"How can you juggle so many stores?" I asked him.

"I don't work alone. You have cousins, yes?"

"Um, yes, but I don't see what that has to do-"

"My cousins look just like me and sound just like me. The run my stores sometimes." Tom looked outside, "It seems as though the rain is clearing up, hm? You best be on your way."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "I would like to buy an umbrella, if you don't mind. And maybe get your number."

Tom Nook nodded and scribbled down his number as Blanca walked over and picked up an umbrella shaped like a leaf. I put bells on the counter for the umbrella and took Tom's number, shoving it in my pocket.

"Thanks much!" He said as we left.

**The reason for writing this chapter is the fact that Rover states that he has a friend, Tom Nook! **

**Owl City is my GameCube town and Meh. is SoManyOCs' town name! I'm still accepting town names and characters, I have two so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

Rover

Blanca and I boarded the train shortly after meeting Tom Nook. Now we were on our way to Meh..

We sat down beside eachother in the nearly empty boxcar, the only other occupants being a boar who was drifting in and out of sleep and a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a shirt with a cherry design. The girl was sitting in front of the feline duo.

The three sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, until Rover decided to break up the tension.

"Say, do you have the time?" The blue cat asked her casually.

"Sure! It's currently 1:34 pm." the girl replied, looking at her watch.

"Thanks! My watch can get pretty thrown off sometimes. But I guess it helps to have batteries in it, right?" Rover laughed, "What's your name?"

"My name's Amie." the girl smiled.

"That's a great name!" Rover exclaimed, "I'm Rover, and this is Blanca."

Blanca waved to Amie shyly, looking down at her dress.

"So, what brings you to Meh., Amie?"

"I'm moving there." Amie replied kindly.

"Have you ever been to Meh. before?" Rover asked, his excitement increasing rapidly.

"Nope!"

"So you're moving there... Despite never even visiting? Not even once?" Rover said, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Though..." Amie looked down.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know where I'll stay." Amie said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, I can help you out with that! I have a friend who lives in the town of Meh. who works with real estate. I'm sure he'd be glad to lend a helping paw!"

"Really? That'd be awesome!"

Rover nodded and walked to the back of the boxcar, leaving Amie and Blanca by themselves.

"Rover seems nice." Amie said in a desperate attempt to make small talk.

"He is very nice." Blanca blushed a bit, "He helped me out a ton when I was a kitten."

"Really? How?"

"I... I'd rather not say." Blanca said flatly, looking back at her dress.

Amie looked at her with confusion for a second before shrugging it off as Rover returned.

**I don't have much to put here except for the fact that I am sorry for waiting so long to update, I was out of country and then out of state and didn't have much time to type. Thank you all for being patient!**

**Meh. and Amie are the town and character of SoManyOCs on here!**

**Safe travels!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blanca

Rover and I waved good-bye to Amie before she stepped off the train and onto the platform, soon intercepted by one of Tom Nook's cousins. The blue furred cat smiled at me as I stood up to stretch. I was stiff from sitting so long, not wanting to stand up while the train was in motion.

Rover stayed seated, he had been moving about the train despite it moving.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom while the train is stopped." I told him.

Rover nodded and pulled a book out of his duffle bag nearby.

I made my way to the back of the train where the restrooms were, I opened the door to the one toilet restroom and locked the door behind myself.

Running my paws through my fur, I exhaled sharply and whispered, "Keep it together, Blanca. Keep it together. I know you hate talking with people. You really do, but keep it together... For Rover."

I hated to admit it, but I blushed a bright pink at those words. I quickly changed my thoughts to our destination. Somewhere called... Sashara?

I had never been to Sashara before, but it sounded - no, felt - vaguely familiar. Something in my gut told me so.

Sashara, Sashara...

I clutched my head with my paws tightly as memories flooded back. Memories of someone drawing on my face.

"There you go! Much better!" a high pitched, young voice said.

"Thank you so much, Katie!" I said cheerfully, clapping her paws together.

"It's really no problem, you have to help your friends out, right?"

The memory subsided, I found myself laying on the floor, breathing heavily as a pounding on the door was heard.

"Blanca! Blanca! Are you okay in there?" Rover called, still pounding.

**Sashara is the town submitted by tiernans. Uh, nothing else to say here except for...**

**Safe travels!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rover

I continued to pound on the bathroom door, nervous sweat beading on my forehead.

"Blanca! Blanca! Are you okay in there?" I called out, no longer caring how loud I was being.

I stopped my pounding for a moment and put my ear to the door.

"I'm fine." Blanca replied weakly.

"Please open the door, Blanca!" I yelled.

I waited a minute and the door slowly opened, revealing Blanca crumpled up on the tiled bathroom floor. With the reflexes of, well, a cat, I ran forward and put her head in my lap.

"Blanca! Can you hear me?" I asked worryingly.

Blanca nodded weakly, her paws shaking and her face dripping with sweat.

"Oh Blanca." I cried, I couldn't help myself as I pulled her face close to my chest. My tears fell on her fur as I sat there, worry engulfing me completely.

About five minutes later, Blanca slowly started to sit up. She wiped her sweat and my tears off of her face and sat up completely, leaning slightly on the bathroom wall.

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

"I... I remembered something." Blanca whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

I waited a few minutes to allow her to recover and stood up, holding my paw out for her to stand up. Blanca hesitantly took my paw with both of hers and I pulled her up.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I half walked half carried her back to our seats. The white furred cat I had known for most of my life looked like she did when I first met her - tiny and afraid. She curled up in a ball on the seat and I watched over her cautiously, my view only straying from her to look up at the person who had taken the seat across from the us.

With curious brown eyes, the slightly tanned girl across from us looked Blanca up and down, her eyes wide. She pushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her eyes and walked over.

"Is she alright?" the girl asked me.

"I wish I knew." I breathed as she squatted on the ground infront of Blanca. She held a hand up to her forehead.

"She'll be fine. She just fainted. Give her some time and she'll wake up." the girl reassured me, "By the way, my name's Sharon. What's your name?"

"My name's Rover, and this is Blanca. She's a friend of mine." I told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rover. Are you moving to Sashara, too?" Sharon asked me.

"No, Blanca and I are traveling, no destination in mind. Just traveling along the train to see what we can see." I said quietly.

As soon as I said her name, Blanca began to stir, making small grunt-like noises at first. She sat up and stretched her arms.

"Looks like she's up!" Sharon said cheerfully, standing up.

"Sashara! Now arriving in Sashara! Eee ee!" a voice announced over the PA system.

"It was a pleasure meeting you two!" Sharon smiled as she stepped off of the train and onto the platform.

Oh darn! I forgot to call Tom Noo-

Right on cue, a brown furred raccoon stepped up beside Sharon, a cousin of Tom had arrived without me even calling!

"What happened?" Blanca murmured.

I explained to Blanca about how I had found her on the bathroom floor in a heap, how I had dragged her back to our seats, and how she had to tell me what happened to her in that restroom.

**Sharon and Sashara are the character and town of tiernans! Thank you to everyone who has submitted a character or town! It really helps a lot! :D**

**Oh! The reason I am uploading several chapters today is because I will be camping for about a week. Super excited but I'll miss writing until I get back!**

**Safe travels! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Blanca

I was dreading telling him.

But... I had to, he was my friend!

I inhaled deeply and turned to face Rover.

This was it.

"Rover, what happened in the restroom is hard to explain. But I'll tell you how I remember it. I was thinking about Sashara. I'd never been there before, but I got this... This feeling in my gut, that I had been there. Before I knew what was happening, I was clutching my head as I remembered something. It was an odd memory, someone was drawing on my face, someone named Katie. I couldn't see but I could hear and feel. They were saying that friends help eachother out, how helping was what friends do. The memory stopped and I was on the floor, still clutching my head as I heard you pounding at the door. And... That's it. That's all I remember."

Of course, I left out the part about me thinking about him... My friendship with him.

Rover let it sink in for a moment, he closed his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head.

"So, the name Sashara triggered a memory, which caused you to collapse for a half hour?" He finally said, opening his eyes.

"A half hour? It felt like a few moments." I said, surprised.

"That's why I went to check on you. I had been pounding on the door for almost twenty minutes. You had been in there for ten and it freaked me out." Rover told me.

"Maybe it was something from when I was a kitten? Or maybe..."

"Maybe, what?"

"Maybe it wasn't a memory... Maybe it was something from the future."

I quickly snapped my vision outside, we still hadn't left the station.

I grabbed my duffle bag and ran off of the train and onto the platform.

"Blanca!" I heard Rover call out.

I wasn't going to stop. Someone here in Sashara was named Katie...

And I was going to find her.

Rover

"Blanca!" I yelled. I grabbed my own duffle bag and ran towards the town to find Blanca. I couldn't lose her. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Luckily, it was summer, so her white fur wasn't hard to spot - but she was hard to catch up to. Suddenly, she stopped.

I mirrored her, standing a few trees back. Blanca was talking with the girl from the train - Sharon. Sharon was holding several large packages, wearing an apron like Tom Nook's. She nodded a few times and pointed towards a thick patch of cedar trees.

Blanca nodded and ran towards the trees, I followed a small distance behind her.

She stopped again, this time in front of a river. Blanca looked down at her reflection, and seemed to note how much it had faded and smeared.

A small, tan cat with brown bangs and a blue dress walked into the clearing where Blanca was.

"Hi there!" the small cat waved to her, "My name's Katie, what's your's?"

The cat's voice made Blanca freeze, she turned to face her, "My name's Blanca. It's a pleasure to meet you, Katie! I have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Katie said with her sing song voice.

"I know how weird this may sound, but... Could you please draw me a face?"

Katie thought for a moment, "Sure!"

Blanca held out a black marker, but Katie shook her head and pulled out a set of rainbow markers. Blanca nodded excitedly and sat down on the ground so her head was level with Katie's.

Katie began drawing carefully on Blanca's face like I had so many years ago. When she was finished, a smiling face with bright blue eyes and a light pink mouth and nose had been drawn on her fur.

"There you go! Much better!" Katie sang, marveling her handiwork.

"Thank you so much, Katie!" Blanca said cheerfully, clapping her paws together.

"It's really no problem, you have to help your friends out, right?"

Suddenly, another tan cat appeared, with brown bangs similar to Katie.

"Katie! Where have you been, my precious kitten?" The cat asked her quickly.

"I've been helping out Blanca! She's my new friend!" Katie said to her.

"Well, that's very kind of you to do, but don't run off like that!"

"I'm fine, Mom! It's not like I could get on the train or anything like that!"

"You're right." the cat chuckled, smiling at Blanca, "I'm Kaitlin, Katie's mother."

"I'm Blanca." Blanca said.

I could tell that Kaitlin was surprised to hear Blanca but not see her mouth move.

"We should probably be going now! It was a pleasure to meet you, Blanca!" Kaitlin called out as she led Katie back into the trees.

I walked out of the trees and smiled at Blanca, "Nice job."

"Rover!" Blanca exclaimed, hugging me, but suddendly releasing him, "Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's fine." I blushed slightly, "Now c'mon, we have a train to catch!"

**Sashara and Sharon are the character and town of tiernans!**

**Safe travels!**


	11. Chapter 11

Rover

Blanca and I quickly made our way to the train platform.

Not that we were surprised, but the train had left already. I turned to face the monkey standing near the tracks. He had brown fur and a cream colored face, most of his fur covered in a blue uniform with red and gold accents.

"Excuse me, sir. But do you happen to know when the next train to..." I trailed off, realizing I didn't know what town came next.

"The next train should arrive in... Oh, sixteen minutes or so. Right at 3:49 pm, eek eek! It'll be going to the town of Plantin!" The monkey reported to me.

"Great! Thanks!" I smiled to him. He nodded and gazed at the train tracks.

I made my way over to Blanca who was currently digging through her duffle bag.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her politely.

"A snack." Blanca replied flatly, her focus on the task at hand, "I did't get lunch with the whole fainting mishap."

I nodded and sat down on the train platform, digging through my own bag and pulling out a small bag of trail mix. I held it out for Blanca.

"We packed the snacks in my bag, remember?" I laughed.

Blanca laughed, too. It was a strange laugh, since it was a sound and nothing more. But it was a familiar laugh, one I had come accustomed to, one that sounded like-

"Uh, Rover? Why are you staring at me like that?" Blanca asked, a question mark seeming to appear above her head as she tilted it slightly.

I blushed a bright red, "Oh, uh, it's nothing."

Blanca shrugged and began to eat her trail mix quietly.

Blanca

The train arrived at 3:49 sharp, just as the monkey had told us. Rover and I stepped onto the train, taking two seats next to each other that faced two more seats.

I read my book quietly for awhile, before I became aware of a presence across from us.

In one of the two seats sat a girl with brilliant blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, wearing a dress sewn with a pattern of blue and purple diamonds outlined in black.

"Hello." I said shyly. Rover was fast asleep, I might as well learn to be social with others, right?

"Oh, hi!" the girl said, smiling politely.

"What's your name?" I asked her, my confidence building.

"Sage. What is your name?" Sage replied.

"That's a beautiful name! My name's Blanca. And this sleeping cat right here is Rover." I said, pointing to Rover beside me.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"So what brings you to the town of Plantin?"

"I'm moving there to start a new life."

"That sounds amazing! I'm going there with Rover to travel. It was his dream which he was kind enough to share with me."

"A shared dream? I've never heard of a shared dream before. But it still sounds wonderful." Sage said, thinking for a moment.

"Arriving in Plantin! Now arriving in Plantin, eek eek!" a voice announced over the PA system.

"It looks as though this is my stop, it was a pleasure to meet you, Blanca!" Sage said as she left the train and stepped onto the brick platform.

A shared dream? I never thought about it that way. Do I not have my own dreams and goals? Am I being a follower? No, no, Rover wanted me to come. But... Wouldn't that just have been his dream? His wish? Not mine?

**Sage and Plantin are the character and town of Starry-Lightning on here. :3**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I have one last character up my sleeve, one that submitted earlier today, but I'm good on characters, at least for now!**

**Safe travels!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rover

I sat up straight and stretched my arms as soon as we arrived in Plantin. The intercom was so loud that I couldn't simply stay asleep. I wished I could have slept a bit longer, but oh well. It was time to get up anyhow.

I distracted myself for a while by reading my book - an epic adventure novel I had picked up before leaving home.

Ah home, it felt miles away now. Well, it was, but it seemed so far away from me. Blanca and I had been traveling for about a month now, but it felt like a few days. It's funny how time flies, huh?

I put down my book, sensing a presence across from Blanca and I. Across from us sat a blonde haired boy, with shy blue eyes.

"Well, hello there!" I said cheerfully.

"Um, hi." He said shyly.

"What's your name?" I really should work on how I meet people. This worked quite well, though.

"Fall... What's your name?" I could feel him starting to warm up to me. A bit.

"That's such a cool name! My name's Rover, pleased to meet 'cha, Fall!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Rover." Fall replied, his words seeming more casual.

"So, what brings you to the town of Bluebell?"

"I'm moving there." Fall smiled.

"Moving, huh? Seems like a whole bunch of people are moving lately. Well, it is summer, so I guess it's easy to move then, mya ha!"

Fall nodded, grinning broadly.

"Gee, you sure do seem excited!"

"I've never lived on my own before and I can't help but get excited." Fall explained.

"Hmm... Say, I have a friend who lives there in Bluebell! I bet I could get him to help you find a place of your own, maybe a job, y'know, help you make sure that you're steady on your feet!"

"That'd be great!" Fall grinned, eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky.

"I'll go give him a call so he can help you as soon as we get there!" I told him, standing up and pulling out my flip phone.

Fall nodded and I walked into the back of the train to call Tom Nook and inform him that his cousin should be expecting a visitor very soon.

Blanca

As soon as Rover left, I looked up at the boy whose name was Fall. Both of us could be considered shy, so I wasn't expecting much conversation...

Boy, was I wrong.

Fall was bubbling over with excitement about his new life and his new job. He talked nonstop for maybe five minutes when Rover came back, telling him how his friend would meet him at the platform.

Fall nodded, grinning broadly, eyes twinkling.

"Now stopping in Bluebell. Now stopping in Bluebell." the intercom announced.

Rover and I waved to Fall on the platform as the train chugged away, headed towards the next town - Treetop.

"Say, um, Rover?" I said, it was dark on the train with the sun having set recently. Treetop was a far away town, so the ride would last all night.

"Yes, Blanca?"

"When you were passed out, I was talking with this girl and... She said something that I've been thinking about lately."

Rover tilted his head, waiting for her to continue.

I told the blue furred cat about how I had talked with Sage - the girl from Plantin - while he was asleep. Especially the shared dream part.

"A shared dream? I had never thought of it that way before." Rover said when I finished.

"Neither had I, and... I guess it just got to me." I looked down at my paws.

"How could it have gotten to you?"

"It must be the fact that... I've never really had a dream of my own before. Before I met you... It was all a blur. I went from town to town, just trying to survive. That's all I can remember."

Rover's eyes were full of concern, I could practically see the gears in his head turning.

"Blanca... I didn't know you... Felt that way. All you had to do was tell me, y'know?"

"I know, Rover. I just didn't know I felt that way until she said that."

"We'll figure something out, don't worry Blanca."

"I won't worry, Rover. I won't worry."

"Well... What if-"

"I hate to disturb you, wee radishes, but old Joan needs to rest. Tomorrow's Sunday and I have turnips to sell. So could you maybe..." a new voice interrupted, sweet as honey.

"Sorry, we'll stop." I said softly to the new voice.

"Thank you both." the new voice whispered, fading into snores.

"Night, Rover."

"Night, Blanca."

**Woot! Another chapter complete! I know, I know. Nothing much happens. But I have had the urge to write lately so that's good! And I didn't forget about Blank! :D **

**Sage and Plantin are the character and town of Starry-Lightning, Fall and Bluebell are the character and town of a guest (I hope I did him justice!) and Treetop is the town of dillduck!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and...**

**Safe travels!**


	13. Chapter 13

Blanca

"Next stop in Treetop! Next stop in Treetop!"

I sat up slowly, my mind foggy from sleep. The loud intercom had interrupted my slumber, and the sun was just rising. It had to be six in the morning, maybe even earlier.

Most everyone on the train was just getting up, awakened by the loud intercom and the conductor's voice. Those who had just realized what had been said, sat up quickly, shaking their companions and grabbing their bags, not wanting to have to take another train to Treetop.

Rover remained sleeping, snoring softly. Almost everyone was exiting the train, Treetop being a popular destination among towns despite how far out it was.

I knew that sleep wasn't going to come to me, so I picked up my book, reading in the early morning light that came through the large windows.

I quit reading when I sensed a presence across from us.

I expected another human to be seated there, but instead, was a boar.

She was dressed in blue, ragged clothing, with a blue bandana on her head and a basket of turnips beside her.

"Well hello there, kiddo." the boar greeted softly. That voice... It was the voice from the previous night. The voice that sounded as sweet as honey and as aged as a pungent cheese.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?" I said, not wanting to be rude.

"My name's Joan. I sell turnips from town to town. What's your name, wee radish?" Joan replied.

"Blanca. And this is Rover." I said, gesturing to my snoring feline friend.

"I see. Now, Joan heard your little problem last night, whilst everyone else was asleep." Joan said, beginning to talk in third person.

I nodded, unsure of how to respond to the statement.

"The reason I bring it up is that I once met a woman, well, tortoise, with a similar problem."

"Could you maybe explain?" I said sheepishly.

Joan nodded, "This tortoise was married to an expert gardener, another tortoise. But her gardening skills were no good, she could hardly take care of a wee red radish even with my help. She didn't feel as though she had her own goals, that she just wanted to be with him. And it bugged her. Now, old Joan didn't see any real problems in this, but she came up with a solution. She told the tortoise to tell her husband that she needed to find her own dream, to spend some time alone - to see what the world held for her. The tortoise did what Joan told her and her husband agreed that it was best. She came back years later, knowing what the world was like and what she was supposed to do. She opened a restaurant. A very big restaurant. A very successful restaurant. And they were happy."

I nodded, letting Joan's words sink in.

"Now, wee radish, do you know what you have to do?"

"I do, Joan. Thank you."

"That's a good girl, well, I best be off now." Joan stood up slowly, taking her basket of turnips with her.

I closed my eyes mentally, waiting for Rover to wake up.

But...

That would take too long.

That'd give me too much time to think this out.

Rover

I woke up much later than I intended to, my watch reading 9:51 am.

"Blanca? Why didn't you wake me up?" Silence.

"Blanca?" I sat up, thinking she must be asleep, too. But that was unlike Blanca, she was an early riser and always had been since I first met her.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to how bright the train was at this time of day, but as soon as I could see well enough, I turned to look at Blanca's seat.

Nothing. Only a slip of paper with scribbly handwriting.

Paws shaking, I picked up the note.

"Rover,

I know how selfish it is for me to do this... But... I'm leaving. I don't know where exactly, but I have to find what I'm supposed to do in this world. I can't just keep leeching off of your dream. I don't know where or even when I'll see you again, but I hope that it's soon.

Please forgive me for not saying this in person, it was the only way I could do it. I'm sorry.

Blanca"

I slumped into my seat, tears beginning to make my eyes shine.

And, for the first time in many years...

I cried my eyes out.

**Plot twist! Uh, sorta. I mean, something happened. **

**Treetop is the town of dillduck, thank you for submitting, everyone!**

**I really wanted to give Joan a part and I did because she's one of my favorite characters and I haven't seen her a whole lot in fanfictions. **

**Safe travels!**

**(Psst! Hey, thank you everyone who is reviewing. This is my first fanfiction and it means a lot that people are actually reading it. We're at nineteen reviews and I didn't expect any. But my goal is twenty five reviews by the time this is finished. :D Thanks for reading!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Rover

I wasn't sure what to do after that. I didn't want to talk with anyone else, so I stood up as soon as the train stopped and got off. I wasn't sure what town I was in. It didn't matter. I trudged over towards the museum, hoping to distract myself with exhibits but I found something that seemed like a better idea.

Coffee.

Coffee could wake me up and help me think straight, so I went into the downstairs cafe where a pigeon stood behind the counter cleaning a mug quietly. Soft piano music played from the stereos in the room. I sat down at the bar.

It was nearly empty in the cafe, only a pair of dogs sat chatting at a table nearby.

"...Coffee is... 200 bells a cup..." the pigeon behind the counter cooed after a while.

I pulled 200 bells out of my wallet and placed them on the counter, looking down at my paws. I heard him pour the coffee and I nodded my thanks.

I stared at the coffee for a while, the steam rising from the hot brown, almost black-

"Drink it while it's hot." the pigeon said, somewhat sternly.

I nodded sadly and chugged the hot liquid, ignoring the burning in my throat. My father had taught me to drink coffee without milk or sugar in high school, claiming that I should leave it for others to enjoy.

I put the cup down on the counter and got out off of the stool I was seated on, "Thanks..."

Blanca

I ran. I thought that if I ran, I could fight back the tears and only focus on running.

I was wrong.

I never knew how I cried without eyes, but I did. I always have been able to. It freaked me out the first time, coming when I was running away from an animal that had nearly seen my face.

Who was that animal? It seemed like such a long time ago, but...

I felt a pounding in my head, causing me to slow down and rub it. I assumed it was dehydration and went to a pond, drinking a handful of water without a care.

No matter how much water I drank, the pounding continued and-

I clutched my head as the pain got worse, I curled up in a ball on the ground, knowing what was about to come.

I watched with closed eyes as the vision unfurled before me, a fridge stocked with fresh food, a cat walking in behind me...

A cat!

The vision continued and I turned around, seeing...

Rover.

That was the last time I had cried. When I met Rover.

I woke up, still clutching my head tightly. The sun had dipped below the horizon, meaning I had been out for several hours.

Suddenly, I felt this... This inner compass leading me.

I followed the feeling, stumbling into a large room where two dogs stood, guarding a large gate.

"Halt!" One dog, a doberman, said, "State your name and business!"

I hesitated, both out of fear and out of thought.

"My name is Blanca. I would like to pass through the gates." I called.

"Very well!" he said, stamping the end of his spear on the ground. The other dog, a nervous looking pug, stamped his on the ground and the gates opened, causing golden light to spill onto the stone floor of the room.

The two dogs saluted as I left the room, following my internal compass.

Rover

I wandered from town to town, cafe to cafe, trying to find her. I knew that I'd find her someday. I just knew it, deep down in my heart.

I wished that I could call Blanca, but she refused to let my parents buy her a cellphone. Stating that she didn't want to be distracted while they were travelling and that she'd always be with me, and I gladly accepted a cellphone so I could keep in touch.

I'd been wandering for almost a year, through snow and rain, through grass and sand.

I never knew what town I was in, I was just in a town. Each one was different, some had buses, some had taxis, some had large convenience stores while others had small shops.

Occasionally, I would help out whoever ran the cafe by cleaning dishes or busing tables. That was how I never seemed to run out of bells to buy coffee and food with. I talked with the residents of the towns at the cafes, learning about what they had seen, where they had been.

But... One resident was different than the rest. Well, two residents.

Two dogs walked in one day, both dressed in red uniforms, carrying teal hats and spears.

"Didn't that cat we let out earlier today look odd to you, Sylvester?" the first dog asked. He was a tall dog, with short legs and a pronounced snout. All of his fur either white or a creamy tan color.

"Sure was, Donovan." the other dog, Sylvester answered. Sylvester was a cream colored dog with white markings and a curled tail.

"What did they look like?" I asked them curiously.

"Hmm... White fur, pink dress, kinda dirty looking, face was the real weird part." Donovan answered, looking me up and down, "Why? What's it to you?"

"What did her face look like?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Almost scribbly." Sylvester told me.

The two dogs asked me more questions as I ran out the building, this was urgent. I ran for the gate, ignoring the stitch forming in my side and the residents who gave me funny looks. Some residents were yelling, "Run kitty run!"

I finally made it to the gate, my breathing labored and painful. I pulled on the gate, I pushed on the gate, I screamed "open seasame!" at the gate, but to no avail, the gate wouldn't budge.

I refused to be stopped by a gate.

I stood up and walked outside, heading for the side of the gate instead.

The cliffs seemed to shine with the moonlight as I began climbing.

I was never an expert rockclimber, I mean, I had gone with my father before, but I was never really good at it. Tonight was not the night to start realizing how bad I was, though.

My heart pounding with adrenaline, I climbed a bit faster and my confidence grew as I got closer to the top.

My paw suddenly felt something soft and somewhat slick and I pulled myself up, splaying out on the grass on top.

"I did it!" I panted, "Woohoo! Hold on Blanca, I'm on my way!"

**So, nothing to really credit here, I guess. All of the dog guards were made up. Sylvester is an Akita while Donovan is a dachshund. I got the inspiration for Donovan from my brother's dog because he decided to curl right up beside me. **

**Well, safe travels! Be prepared for an update real soon, it's not much of a cliffhanger so I'll probably update today. **


	15. Chapter 15

Blanca

My ears perked up at the sound of my name and... That voice.

Rover!

Tears began beading up in my drawn on eyes, it had been so long. I was crying happy tears for the first time. Just the mere thought of seeing him... It sent my heart into a cheerful pitter-patter.

"Rover!" I yelled, running towards the direction I heard his voice in.

"Blanca!" Rover called out. I ran faster, my heart swelling with joy.

Against the silvery full moon, was a familiar silhouette.

A feline silhouette.

He was standing on top of a cliff that was right by the gate. I ran towards the cliff and began climbing up, trying to be quick but not fall at the same time.

My paws slid a few times and my heart skipped a few beats from the fear of falling. I finally made it to the top where Rover was. He pulled me up and we hugged each other, both of us crying with joy.

"Rover... I've missed you so much!" I cried, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

He blushed brightly and we both laughed, not caring how loud we were.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more quiet to catch up, mya ha." Rover laughed.

Rover led me to a cafe in a museum basement. A pale blue horse with a white mane greeted us, and began pouring two cups of coffee, stating that it was on the house.

We sat down at a table, laughing and telling each other what we had done while we were apart.

"I wandered from town to town, I got people to draw faces for me and learned a cool trick along the way." I told him excitedly.

"What's the trick?" Rover asked, eyes sparkling.

I twirled on my toes, imagining Rover, and became a near exact duplicate of him.

"Woah!" Rover was so shocked that he fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

I laughed a Rover laugh and twirled the opposite way, looking like myself once more.

"Y'know..." Rover said, sitting up, "That'd be the best April Fools day trick, ever."

I thought for a moment, putting a paw to my chin, "You're right!"

"I want to tell you what I did while we were apart but... It's kinda lame compared to your's." Rover blushed.

I scooted a bit closer, gesturing for him to go on.

"Alright," Rover laughed, "All I did was wander from town to town, trying to find you while drinking a bunch of coffee."

I laughed, knowing how much he loved to drink coffee.

The two of us laughed all night, eventually returning to the train station at dawn. Behind the counter stood a very tired looking monkey, clearly someone who was used to waking up later. We waited for the train and got on once it arrived, still laughing.

And so that was that. Rover and I are still great friends to this day. He returned to riding the train tracks and I became the queen of April Fools day with my tricks. I bought a cell phone and we meet up whenever we can.

And y'know what?

We're happy.

**I know this is probably the shortest chapter. But there wasn't much left to be said...**

**Just a warning, the next chapter will just be my thanks and such. You may want to cast a quick glance, I'll be thanking specific people but to make it easy their names will be in bold. **

**Thank you everyone who read this! It's my first fanfic and I really should save this all for the next chapter. Not sure what my next one will be about... Yet.**

**Safe travels!**


	16. Thanks

This little chapter will just be my thanks to everyone.

To start out, I want to make a big thank you to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed. They were the ones who kept me writing this silly bit.

I want to thank **tiernans **and **SoManyOCs **for being two of my first readers. You guys are super duper awesome and just kept me inspired. I can't even express how much you guys meant to me for being there to read it.

Next, I want to thank everyone who submitted an OC or simply a town name. These people being...

**tiernans**

**SoManyOCs**

**Starry-Lightning**

**Guest**

**dillduck**

Just thank you, everyone, who even glanced at this story. I didn't expect anyone to even look at it, and I got 20 reviews! That just really meant a lot to me. I loved reading every review.

Keep an eye out for my next fanfic. I may expand on another character or do an OC story. But we'll have to see! I hope to see you guys in the reviews sometime real soon. Until then.

Safe travels!


End file.
